I Will Always Stay With You
by Naikims
Summary: Kim Jaejoong kehilangan Umma yang sangat dicintainya tepat diusianya yang ke - 17 tahun, dan Ummanya mengatakan dia harus menemukan 'Seseorang'. 'Seseorang' yang dapat memberitahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya, dan kenapa Ummanya menyembunyikannya serta mengatakan kalau dirinya 'Berbeda' dari Werewolf lainnya. YUNJAE/MxB/Mpreg/Alpha/Omega/Mated


**Cast :** **• All of Member TVXQ**

 **• All of Member JYJ**

 **• All of Member EXO**

 **• All of Member Super Junior**

 **• ETC**

 **Pair :**

 **~ YUNJAE (Main Couple)**

 **~ Yoosu**

 **~ Changkyu**

 **~ Hanchul**

 **~ Chanbaek**

 **~ Sekai**

 **~ DLL**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Werewolf, Romance, Little bit Angst, Hurt/Comfort, DLL.**

 **Lenght : Entahlah**

 **D** **isclaimers : Semua tokoh bukan milik Nai, mereka semua milik Tuhan. sedangkan cerita ini Milik Nai \\(_)/**

 **Warning!!!**

 **This is YAOI, MxB, MPREG, DLL. And Many Miss Typo, so sorry for that Typos**

 **Rate : T~M**

 **P.s : No Bash say, So. If you don't like this FF, You can Press X button in Your PC or Your Phone.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Hope You Like Enjoy Reading It**

 **~YunBearLoveBooJae~**

Di sebuah hutan yang lebat seorang anak kecil berlari-lari dengan kesusahan, sambil menenteng -menyeret- keranjang yang penuh dengan buah-buahan.

"UMMA!" teriak anak kecil itu sambil berlari-lari dengan kepayahan.

Anak kecil berkulit putih nan Cantik yang memiliki mata hitam yang besar, membuatnya terlihat sangat sempurna karena telah terlahir di dunia.

Dia berhenti sejenak, dan menengok ke kanan dan kiri dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"UMMA!" teriak anak itu sekali lagi.

Seorang wanita cantik yang sedang berjongkok memetik bunga Lily menolehkan wajahnya karena merasa terpanggil. Wanita cantik bernama Kim Kibum itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia berdiri sambil membersihkan gaun putihnya dari tanah yang menempel.

Dia berjalan ke arah hutan dan melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang, sambil memakan beberapa buah dari keranjang yang berada di sisinya.

"Joongie," panggil Kibum pelan.

Anak kecil berusia 7 tahun yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu menoleh, dan tersenyum lebar. "Umma," jawabnya sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tidak memegang buah.

Kibum berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan pengelus rambutnya yang halus. "Kau sudah selesai memetik buahnya?" tanyanya lembut.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangat. "Lihatlah Umma, Joongie memetik banyak buah untuk kita berdua." jawabnya dengan riang.

"Bagus, anak pintar." puji Kibum.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengar pujian dari sang Umma. Kibum melihat ke arah langit yang telah berwana Jingga kemerahan.

"Ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi malam akan tiba." ajak Kibum kepada Jaejoong.

"Ne, Umma," Jaejoong berdiri dan membersihkan celananya, kemudian mengangkat keranjang yang penuh dengan buah-buahan liar yang telah dipetiknya.

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil keranjang buah di tangan Jaejoong, dan menukarnya dengan keranjang yang hanya berisikan bunga dan lebih ringan jika dibawa. Jaejoong tersenyum senang kepada Ummanya, dia menggenggam tangan Kibum dan mulai berjalan pulang ke rumah bersama.

"Joongie sangat sayang sama Umma," ujar Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Kibum tersenyum lembut. "Umma juga sangat sayang sama Joongie,"

Jaejoong memandang senyum lembut di wajah ummanya, dan ikut tersenyum dengan bahagia. "Joongie harap kita akan terus bahagia bersama Umma," ucap Jaejoong penuh harap.

Mata Kibum sedikit melebar mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa hanya memandang jalanan di depannya dengan sendu.

'Umma harap juga begitu, nae sarang.' batin Kibum.

 **10 Years Later**

Seorang pemuda cantik muncul dari dasar sungai dengan ikan di kedua tangannya. Dia melemparkan ikan tersebut ke bak yang sudah disiapkannya, dan menyelam kembali ke dasar sungai. Ketika dia rasa ikan yang ditangkapnya sudah cukup banyak, dia keluar dari sungai dan mendekati bak -ember kayu besar- yang penuh dengan ikan yang telah ditangkapnya.

Pemuda cantik yang berkulit seputih salju itu tersenyum dengan bangga. "UMMA! Lihatlah Joongie berhasil menangkap banyak ikan." pekiknya senang.

"Bagus Joongie, sekarang cepat bawa ke dalam. Umma akan memasaknya sekarang juga." ucap seorang Wanita dari dalam rumah.

"Ne." ujar pemuda cantik bernama Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong mengambil kausnya yang berwarna coklat dari atas batu yang berada di sebelah bak ikannya. Dia menaruh kaus itu di pundak sebelah kirinya, dan mulai mengangkat bak yang penuh ikan itu, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana yang berada tepat di sebelah sungai tempatnya menangkap ikan.

Jaejoong menaruh bak penuh ikan itu di meja kecil di dapur. "Ini Umma," ucapnya pada sang Umma yang tengah memotong sayur-sayuran yang akan dimasak.

Kibum berbalik dan melihat Putra satu-satunya yang telah tumbuh besar menjadi seorang pemuda yang cantik. Dia tersenyum dan mengambil handuk yang telah dia siapkan.

Kibum berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan memberikan handuk itu kepadanya. "Cepat keringkan rambutmu, kalau bisa mandi sekalian nanti kau bisa kena flu." ujarnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Umma tenang saja, Joongie akan segera mandi. Kalau begitu Joongie mandi dulu ya Umma," Jaejoong mengecup pipi sang Umma pelan, dan berjalan keluar dapur.

Kibum memandang punggung Jaejoong yang menghilang dibalik pintu dengan sendu.

'Sebentar lagi kau akan tepat berusia 17 tahun Joongie, dan Umma sangat khawatir dengan masa depanmu.' batin Kibum penuh kekhawatiran.

Jaejoong dan Kibum kini telah duduk di meja yang telah diisi oleh berbagai macam sayur dan ikan yang baru saja dimasak. Kibum mengambil piring Jaejoong dan menyendokkan nasi beserta lauk-pauknya dan memberikannya kepada anaknya, kemudian dia mengambil piringnya dan mengisinya dengan nasi beserta lauk untuk dirinya.

Jaejoong memandang Ummanya dengan khawatir. "Umma, gwenchana? Wajah Umma sedikit pucat."

Tubuh Kibum tersentak sedikit, dia tersenyum kecil kepada Jaejoong. "Gwenchana, sayang. Umma hanya sedikit lelah sehabis memasak, nanti juga kalau Umma beristirahat sebentar sudah baikkan lagi." ucap Kibum menenangkan.

"Jinjjayo? Benar hanya kelelahan?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

Kibum mengangguk pelan. "Ne, Umma tidak berbohong kok." jawab Kibum yakin.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. "Arraso, kalau begitu Umma makanlah abis itu langsung istirahat. Biar Joongie yang akan membereskan piring kotor nanti." ujar Jaejoong dan dia mulai memakan makanannya.

"Ne, sayang." ucap Kibum.

Jaejoong memakan makanannya dengan tenang, tetapi dia sedikit risih karena Kibum terus melirik ke arahnya dengan gelisah sedari tadi.

'Umma kenapa sih?' batin Jaejoong bingung.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Waeyo Umma? Ada masalah apa? Katakan padaku."

Kibum menggigit bibirnya sedikit gelisah. "Sebentar lagi... Kau akan tepat berusia 17 tahun." Kibum berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Joongie tahu Umma, lalu?"

"Kau tahukan, diusia yang ke 17. Werewolf seperti kita akan mengetahui jati diri kita yang sebenarnya, Umma khawatir. Apakah kau Alpha, Beta, atau Omega. Tapi entah kenapa Umma sangat yakin bahwa kau adalah seorang Omega." lanjut Kibum.

Jaejoong memandang Ummanya dengan bingung. "Lalu apa yang membuat Umma gelisah dan khawatir, Joongie tidak masalah kalau Joongie adalah seorang Omega jadi Umma tenang saja. Umma tidak perlu cemas kalau berpikir Joongie tidak akan mau menjadi Omega, Joongie menerima diri Joongie apa adanya Umma," ucap Jaejoong dengan tulus.

"Bukan itu yang Umma cemaskan, Umma sudah yakin kau pasti akan menerima apapun dirimu. Yang Umma takutkan adalah, Umma tidak bisa menjagamu Joongie, kau itu berbeda sayang." ujar Kibum sedih.

Jaejoong memandang Kibum dengan tidak percaya. "Berbeda apanya Umma? Apa maksud Umma sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong gusar.

Kibum tersenyum sedih, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Umma bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menjelaskan segalanya padamu sayang. Hanya 'dia' yang bisa menjelaskan segala hal yang menyangkut dirimu, hanya 'dia' yang bisa." ujar Kibum sendu.

"Siapa 'Dia' yang Umma maksud dengan?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Kibum memandang Jaejoong dalam, dia dengan ragu-ragu membuka bibirnya yang bergetar. "Dia... Dia itu..."

 **TBC**

 **So, NEXT?**

 **Or**

 **END?**

 **Mau lanjut? Jangan lua RnR**

 **Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya**

 **NO BASH**

 **See You**


End file.
